La barre de chocolat
by LAurore
Summary: Il était une fois une barre de chocolat... Super! Hein? Lol En fait, je sais pas trop comment résumer... Alors, je vous laisse le soin de lire ce One-shot divertissant avec pour personnages principaux cette fameuse barre de chocolat et notre Jane adoré!


_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

**

* * *

LA BARRE DE CHOCOLAT**

Jane était assis sur son divan, occupé à fabriquer un avion en papier. Il fignola son pliage puis le lança. L'avion atterrit alors sur le bureau de Cho. Ce dernier, le nez plongé dans de la paperasse, releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

L'équipe planchait sur une enquête assez pénible. La femme d'un riche homme d'affaires et son amant avaient été retrouvés morts au lit. Forcément, le cocu ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite mais voulait coincer le coupable au plus vite. Du coup, ils avaient quelque peu la pression, d'autant que l'enquête n'avançait pas d'un poil… Sans compter Jane qui ne les aidait absolument pas pour cette enquête, bien au contraire…

Jane se leva et alla gentiment récupérer son avion. Il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, le testa de nouveau, puis s'arrêta, voyant bien qu'il agaçait ses collègues. Il se mit alors à tourner en rond, ennuyé. Il scruta ses collègues qui bossaient sérieusement, puis il s'approcha de Van Pelt et regarda par-dessus son épaule l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle pianotait. Gênée par sa présence, la jeune agente se retourna.

— Désolé, je regardais juste l'heure.

Jane s'écarta puis s'éclipsa.

* * *

— Le petit déjeuner est servi ! s'exclama Jane en pénétrant dans le bureau de Lisbon, une tasse de café fumant dans les mains.

Lisbon, qui s'était assoupie sur son bureau releva la tête péniblement. Elle soupira, fatiguée, et passa sa main ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre, avant de finalement esquisser un sourire. Elle saisit la tasse que lui tendait Jane.

— Merci.

Jane sortit alors de la poche de sa veste une barre de chocolat et la posa sur son bureau.

— Ne le répète pas, je l'ai piquée à Rigsby, souffla-t-il.

Lisbon secoua la tête, tandis que Jane s'installa en face d'elle. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent silencieusement. Puis Lisbon baissa les yeux, un peu gênée, et trempa ses lèvres dans le café chaud.

— Alors ? lança Jane pour briser le silence.

— Alors quoi ?

— Je sais pas. Tu as dormi ici, lui fit-il remarquer.

Lisbon détourna les yeux, confuse. Jane scruta alors son bureau et remarqua un petit carnet ouvert à une page sur laquelle l'encre avait bavé.

— Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? demanda-t-il.

Lisbon regarde le carnet, puis sa main. Elle soupira en la découvrant tachée d'encre.

— Rien.

— Oh, allez, c'est ton journal intime où quoi !? plaisanta Jane.

— Non, s'offusqua Lisbon.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

— Menteuse.

Lisbon serra la mâchoire, énervée par sa faculté à deviner tout comme ça…

— Ok, t'as raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est pas mon journal intime ! Mon psy m'a conseillé d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête… pour évacuer…

Jane hocha la tête, plus ou moins sceptique.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Elle but quelques gorgées de son café si aimablement apporté par Jane, puis finit par demander, perturbée par son consultant qui la dévisageait sans un mot :

— Tu vas rester là longtemps ?

Jane haussa les épaules.

— T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

— Non… Je crois que je les agace un peu de l'autre côté, répondit-il en parlant de Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby.

Lisbon soupira.

— Ok, j'ai compris, toi aussi. Très bien, je te laisse alors, lança Jane, faussement vexé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Merci, s'exclama Lisbon. Et merci pour le café !

Jane hocha la tête, souriant malgré le fait que tout le monde le rejetait aujourd'hui, puis il quitta le bureau. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Lisbon laissa retomber sa tête dans ses bras en poussant un long soupir, épuisée, aussi bien par Jane que par sa petite nuit…

* * *

Un petit peu plus tard…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Van Pelt à Rigsby, en le voyant ouvrir tous les tiroirs de son bureau. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Rigsby poussa un grognement.

— Il y avait une barre de chocolat dans ce tiroir ! Elle a disparu ! C'était mon encas de dix heures ! pesta-t-il.

Cho haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Il n'est même pas neuf heures…

— Et alors !? J'ai faim.

Van Pelt et Cho se regardèrent puis levèrent les yeux au ciel. C'était dingue comment Rigsby pouvait se montrer irritable quand on le privait de son manger…

Lisbon apparut à ce moment-là dans l'espace de travail. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant Rigsby qui était en train de mettre sens dessus dessous son bureau. Elle se tourna vers Van Pelt et Cho et leur adressa un regard interrogateur.

— Son encas de dix heures s'est volatilisé, répondit Cho.

— Une barre de chocolat avec des pépites et saupoudrée de noix de coco ?

Rigsby se retourna vers sa patronne et acquiesça. Lisbon plongea alors sa main dans sa poche.

— Tenez ! dit-elle en lui tendant la barre de chocolat que Jane avait volée pour elle.

Puis elle tourna les talons, l'air de rien. Rigsby échangea un regard interloqué avec Cho et Van Pelt. Puis il se tourna vers Jane, affalé dans son canapé, en train de bouquiner. Sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui, Jane leva les yeux de son livre.

— C'est pas moi, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en levant les mains innocemment.

Rigsby s'approcha d'un pas menaçant.

— Bon, ok c'est moi, confessa-t-il. On peut pas oublié ? T'as retrouvé ta barre, personne ne l'a mangée. Qui plus est, il est bientôt dix heures ! Allez, les gars, faut que je vous laisse !

Jane se leva d'un bond et s'éclipsa, échappant à Rigsby qui serra les poings.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue ! ;) Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions !_


End file.
